Kembali
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Selalu ada alasan bagiku untuk kembali. Dan alasan terbesarku adalah kamu. Karena kamu adalah Lay. / 1832-2013 / EXO Fanfic / SuLay


Selalu ada alasan bagiku untuk kembali.

Dan alasan terbesarku adalah kamu.

Karena kamu adalah Lay.

.

.

"_Maaf, aku tidak pulang tepat waktu."_

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production proudly

Present…

.

.

.

**Kembali**

® 2013

.

.

.

**1832**

Seorang wanita berambut coklat disanggul duduk di teras rumahnya yang berada di tengah hutan. Matanya menatap hamparan bintang di langit yang membentuk rasi bintang. Angin malam yang berhembus tak kunjung membuatnya beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah yang pasti jauh lebih hangat daripada alam terbuka.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati bunyi nyanyian alam. Suasana tenang yang ia sukai. Ia membuka matanya kala mendengar bunyi gesekan daun dan ranting pohon yang terinjak. Sesosok laki-laki dengan lentera di tangan datang mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu belum tidur, Lay?" tanya lelaki itu. "Kurasa ini sudah tengah malam. Kau pasti belum tidur, kan?"

Wanita itu menoleh, menatap laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut. "Kau tahu seperti apa aku," katanya sambil tersenyum. Tak lama senyum itu memudar, tergantikan oleh tatapan mata yang menyendu. "Kau serius akan ikut perang? Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana angkatan perang Kerajaan Timur? Kudengar bahkan jumlah pasukan mereka dua kalinya kita. Tentu saja mereka semua dipersenjatai dengan lengkap."

Lelaki itu menghela napas, kemudian meraih kedua tangan Lay, menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tahu, kan, aku ini jenderal? Aku tidak mungkin tidak berperang."

Lay diam. Ia hanya merutukki kebodohannya sudah menanyakan hal itu. Mana mungkin seorang jenderal tidak berperang? Apa yang akan raja katakan tentangnya?

Lelaki itu meraih kedua tangan Lay lalu mengecupnya perlahan. Dapat ia rasakan cincin bermata batu rubi meingkari salah satu jemari Lay. "Kau tahu namaku Suho, kan? Aku adalah pelindungmu. Pelindung kerajaan ini. Juga pelindung _dia_ yang ada di sini," katanya sambil menyentuh perut rata Lay. "Aku pasti akan kembli karena kau adalah Lay, tempatku berbaring, menyandarkan diriku padamu."

Lay menunduk. Ia menggenggam tangan Suho erat. "Berjanjilah padaku…" perahan air mata turun dari kedua matanya bersamaan dengan suaranya yang bergetar, "berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali lagi. Aku dan anak kita menunggu."

Suho menarik Lay yang menangis dalam pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Membisikkan nyanyian cinta yang dibuatnya untuk menenangkan Lay sampai hari hampir mejelang subuh, menandakan sang jenderal muda harus kembali ke camp militernya untuk segera menyiapkan pasukkannya.

Hari-hari beralu. Sebulan, dua bulan, bahkan sampai setahun, semua warga diungsikan ke daerah pegunungan untuk menghindari hutan yang menjadi arena perang. Begitu pula Lay. Selama itu jugalah ia tidak mendapat kabar dari Suho.

Hingga usianya hampir menginjak lima puluh tahun. Anak dalam kandungannya sudah lahir. Seorang putra yang memiliki mata dan senyuman yang selalu mengingatkan Lay akan sosok Suho. Kim Jong Dae. Bahkan sampai Jong Dae yang menjadi penasehat kerajaan, sudah akan menikah dengan salah seorang gadis desa pilihannya, Kim Min Seok, ia tetap belum mendapatkan kabar dari Suho.

.

.

_Aku akan tetap menunggumu pulang karena kau sealu bilang, aku Lay, tempatmu pulang._

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kulihat wajahmu, jantungku berdetak kencang.

Ketika kulihat senyummu, aku terpesona.

Ketika kulihat matamu, kau membuat pikiranku hilang

.

.

Bulan tak lagi secerah hari kemarin.

Riak air bagaikan melodi sendu.

Bahkan langit pun menangis.

.

.

Andai dapat kuputar waktu,

Aku akan memutarnya.

Agar aku dapat memenuhi janjiku.

Aku akan kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**2013**

Sore ini angin musim gugur nampak tak bersahabat. Angin bertiup kencang, menggugurkan dedaunan kering, serta membawa awan Kumulonimbus menaungi Seoul. Tak lama kemudian tetes-tetes air mulai turun. Perlahan namun pasti, semakin lama semakin lebat.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak mendengarkan apa kata _eomma_nya untuk membawa payung karena cuaca tidak menentu. Biasa, tipikal laki-laki, gengsi memakai payung. Dan sekarang ia menyesali hal itu.

Hanya dengan bermodalkan jas sekolah dan tas untuk menutupi kepalanya, ia berlari menuju sebuah bar di persimpangan jalan. Udara hangat langsung meyergapnya. Berbeda sekali ketika ia berlari menembus hujan tadi.

Ia duduk di salah satu kursi meja bar lalu membuka tasnya. Berharap tugas-tugasnya tidak ikut basa seperyi dirinya. Beberapa bukunya memang basah, namun ia bersukur beberapa catatan pentingnya tidak ikut basah karena ia malas kalau harus mengeringkannya lagi. Ia sudah punya cukup banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau masih SMA? Kenapa masuk sini?" tanya sebuah suara. "Kau tahu, kan, masuk bar hanya boleh saat kau sudah berusia dua puluh tahun?"

Ia langsung mendongak. Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda memandanginya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia juga memandangi gadis itu. "Kau sendiri juga pasti masih SMA. Apa yang kau lakukan di bar?"

"Oh _well_, aku anak pemilik bar ini. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk menjaganya sampai jam tujuh nanti malam saat bar mulai ramai. Lagipula bar ini hampir selalu kosong saat aku menjaganya. Jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam," terang gadis itu.

Ia menoleh memandangi sekelilingnya. Benar apa kata gadis itu. Bar ini kosong. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sini. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi _awkward_, apalagi saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu.

"Aku kehujanan dan tempat ini adalah tempat terdekat saat aku berdiri tadi."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Mau teh?"

Ia mengiyakan tawaran gadis itu. Tak lama, secangkir teh hangat disuguhkan ke hadapannya. Pasti teh _jasmine_, karena ia dapat menghirup aroma melati dari teh tersebut. Rasa hangat langsung menyebar di dadanya kala cairan pekat itu melewati kerongkongannya.

Ia tidak sadar kapan gadis itu menghilang dan kembali lagi, duduk di sampingnya dengan membawa serta sebuah handuk di tangan tang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Keringkan rambutmu. Kau bisa terserang flu," katanya. "Oh ya, namaku Lay." Senyumnya manis, membuat kedua matanya menyipit dan menunjukkan sebuah sebuah _dimple_ di pipi kanannya. Gadis itu mempesona.

"Aku Suho. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Mengunjunggi Lay setiap hari mungkin menjadi satu kebiasan baru bagi Suho. Ia bahkan pernah terkena omelan dari _eomma_nya karena terlau lama mengobrol dengan Lay. Gadis itu banyak bercerita tentang China karena ia dulu tinggal di Changsa, China, sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Seoul setelah orangtuanya bercerai. Ia ikut ayahnya.

Gadis itu bagaikan magnet yang membuatnya sealu ingin kembali lagi ke sana. Terserah apa kata hukum yang melarangnya yang masih berusia delapan belas tahun ini untuk datang ke bar. Toh kalaupun ia mabuk, pastinya bukan karena alkohol. Ia mabuk karena seorang Lay.

"Hei, besok boleh aku datang lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan ia kembail setiap hari.

.

.

.

**DONE**

.

.

.

**972 words.**

Sorry for the typo(s). Keyboard saya aneh.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Saturday, April 13, 2013

11.48 P.M.

Published at:

Sunday, April 14, 2013

00.09 A.M.

**Kembali © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


End file.
